


Viridian Green

by Chiharu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when Akashi finally came down from Mt. Silver and Midorima was waiting for him in Viridian City?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viridian Green

It's spring when Pidgeot descends down from his favorite oak tree in the forest behind Midorima's house, making clucking sounds in the direction of the Pokemon Center. These days, Pidgeot is rarely fazed by new faces in Viridian City, preferring to rest on his perch when not in battle. As if this is not enough of the sign, even Arcanine has stopped sleeping on Midorima's bed to pad up to him. Her tail swats at Midorima's legs until he picks up his shoes. "I'm going," he tells her gently, grabs his lucky item, and leaves the door open for her to follow.

Midorima expects to encounter several things at the Pokemon Center: lost travelers resting in the air conditioned lobby, young trainers looking for a battle, or perhaps even Takao slacking off from his post at the Trainers' School. He does not expect to find Akashi Seijuurou stepping down from his Charizard's back.

Akashi has several smudges of dirt on his pale cheeks, and Charizard looks worse for wear. Still, the redhead gives Midorima a faint smile when Arcanine runs up to nuzzle Akashi's knee. 

It's spring, and Midorima hasn't seen Akashi since a year ago, when he went to meditate on Mt. Silver and decided not to return.

"Hello, Shintarou," Akashi says like they're still eight and playing in Midorima's backyard in Pallet Town. In reality, Midorima can barely remember what life was like before they became rivals, and Akashi became the Pokemon League Champion. 

"Akashi," Midorima says in greeting as he leads the way into the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy greets them brightly and sets out a tray. He watches as Akashi calls Charizard back into his pokeball and says nothing when Akashi loads the contents of his bag into the tray. Eventually, Midorima asks, "how long do you plan on staying?"

Akashi's face is unreadable as he hands his pokeballs back to the nurse. He gives Midorima a thin smile. "I was hoping you'd invite me in for tea." 

This should be familiar territory for them, but Midorima still feels stiff as he takes Akashi back to his league-issued house at the edge of Viridian City. Midorima only manages to twist his handle before Arcanine paws the door open and runs in, making them both pause and share a smile. Akashi doesn't speak during Midorima's quick house tour, but Midorima catches him eyeing a framed photograph from the party Kise had thrown to celebrate his appointment as the PKM Channel 1 newscaster. Next to the photo are an opened box of pokepuffs Midorima had ordered from Murasakibara.

Eventually, Akashi raises an eyebrow at the sight of Venusaur sunbathing in the backyard. "You've become quite indulgent." Akashi hums as he walks into the sun. His presence only warrants a slow blink from Venusaur, but Pidgeot flies down to greet Akashi by landing on his shoulder. "I'm glad your pokemon are doing well."

Midorima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and considers all that has happened in the past year. Akashi hadn't come down from Mt. Silver when Midorima's sister got married, when Momoi became the new Fuscia City gym leader, or when Midorima's grandfather officially retired. It seems unreal now that Akashi would be standing here, in Midorima's yard, looking like he had all the time in the world to pet Pidgeot. 

"Come," Midorima says and gestures for Akashi to follow. "I'll make tea."

Later, they sit on the back porch with matching tea cups from Midorima's grandfather's collection. Akashi's Pikachu comes out of her pokeball and curls next to Venusaur while Arcanine naps at Midorima's feet. 

"Aren't you going to inquire why I'm here?" Akashi asks, the sun casting a crown of light on his normally dark crimson hair.

Midorima has gotten used to Akashi's strange behavior, whimsical at best and blatantly rude at its worse. He suspects that he already knows the answer, but Midorima simply nods for Akashi to continue.

"Tetsuya came to challenge me."

"I know," Midorima says. "He came to find me too." 

What's left unsaid is that Kuroko had proved all of them wrong, and he had the gym badges to show for it. Midorima knows that Akashi is searching for something more to it all—the pokemon league, battling, and winning. He wonders if Kuroko was able to show Akashi something that Midorima couldn't. 

"I wondered," Akashi continues, "If the world would go on without me." For someone who blazed through the Kanto league and became an urban legend by the age of fifteen, Akashi sounds just like the disillusioned trainers who come to Midorima, collection validation in the form of gym badges. 

"Time waits for no one," Midorima agrees and sets his cup down. "But I think the world would be better if chose to engage with us again."

The smile he gets from Akashi is rare but sincere. After an eternity, Akashi says, "I would like that too."


End file.
